I'll sweep the floor with you boy
by lockeness
Summary: Draco needs the new Broomstick. What will he do to get it. The bet was to fall in love then break her heart... He didn't plan on falling in love as well. Appearances by the other characters later. Please R&R!
1. Terms and Conditions

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. She is British, in her mid-thirties (?), and blonde. I own this little piece of writing. I am Australian, in my mid-teens and brunette. So by powers of deduction, I would think that one would figure out I'm not her and I beg of you… DON'T SUE!!**

_*****_

_Daily Prophet Advertisement_

**"The Limited Edition Iceberg**- successor of **The Firebolt**- is the latest in Broom Technology. **The Iceberg **is specially designed for the Quidditch fanatic in all of us. This broom incorporates a finely tuned handle of Pine with an EVER-CLEAR©* Polish Finish. Each twig in the broomtail has been carefully selected from the finest _Escoba_ tree in Ecuador. Each twig is encased in a fine layer of silk giving off the look of icicles. Broom makers from around the world have assembled to create this first-class. The aerodynamics are superb and gives the rider superior handling of corners, making it the best broom for those Quidditch Matches. All charms on the broom are completely unbreakable. Each broom sold, comes with registration certificate and Limited Edition carry bag. Only 500 made! Only available from _Shooting Stars, _Diagon Alley.Price on request."

*****

'If you complete the bet, you get this. If you don't, I get it. OK, Draco?' questioned Blaise.

'OK… so let me get this straight. To get the broom, all I have to do is sleep with a muggle?'

'No, not sleep with a muggle; you must make her fall in love with you...' Draco shuddered.

_'I'll actually have to touch one'_ he thought with a wince.

'…Then break her heart.'

_'Ah that's better' _thought Draco.

'Well what are the terms Zabini'

'Ooh… let me think. OK Firstly, no potions to be used on or by either party. The lucky girl must be from…' he thought for a second. 

_'Must make it difficult'_ he thought.

'… Australia!' he announced with a smirk.

He continued, 'You'll spend a month there, or longer if needed. No less. I'll get my father to organise the holiday house we have there.' He took in the look on Draco's face. 

_'Oh, this is priceless!'_

'It really is a nice country, really good beaches. You do know what a beach is, don't you?'

'Of course I do,' snapped Draco.

'Good, well the end of term feast is about to start so I must be off,' replied Blaise as he sauntered out of the common room.

Draco sighed, _'This is going to be a long summer,'_ he thought.

*****

The train ride back to London was pretty uneventful. Draco excluded himself from most of the goings on to think. The year had been a good one by his standards, and now that he was allowed to use magic outside of school, it was going to be even better.

He remembered the bet about an hour into the journey. He was going to have to try hard not to be such a jerk. It was going to be difficult and he couldn't imagine what these Australian muggles were going to be like. He'd only met an Australian witch once. She seemed pretty friendly. Of course he'd had his fair share of women and they'd had an instant attraction to him. But that was in the wizarding world. Would it be any different in the world of Muggles?

When he got off the train at King's Cross Station, he wandered over to the place that he was meeting with his parents. He supposed that his father knew of the bet. He had a way of knowing these things. It was something that, quite frankly, creeped Draco out. 

He wasn't sure of what his mother's reaction was to be, but he was sure he would hear of the emotions in her voice. He had a lot of respect for his mother. She was the one person he looked up to. His father had been a dark wizard for as long as he could remember and he had rubbed off on Draco. His mother often said that she feared he would eventually become too much of a likeness of his father. Draco hoped that would not be true. 

When he saw his parents walking up to him, his heart lifted… a bit. His mother had cut her hair. It suited her. His father, well, he never really changed much. Draco hugged his mother and got a conversation happening immediately. She wanted to know what had been happening. He felt a pang of guilt because he hadn't been writing letters home because letters felt too impersonal.

It turned out that his parents both knew of the bet. His father wasn't pleased because of the muggle aspect but knew that Draco would never fall for a muggle, and the stakes weren't that bad either. His son could defiantly put that broom to good use. 

*****

Draco's parents had booked his apparation test for the following week, so he had to complete that before he was to leave for Australia. The time came all too quickly for when he had to leave. Blaise had told him that the place he was staying was called Hervey Bay and that the book/Portkey Blaise had given him was to take him there when the time came. It was a little town of 10,000 muggles but only 500 witches and wizards. _'At least I won't have to try hard to find a muggle,'_ he thought.

He arrived at the Holiday House and two house elves came out to greet him. They were recognizable as house elves but somehow the Australian version of the house elf had vast differences. For instance, the ears were a bit smaller and the nose smaller too. The skin did not have a weathered look as most of the ones back home did either.

The house was nice looking on the outside, and resembled a quaint little cottage by the ocean, with a small back yard and an even smaller front yard. As he stepped into the house it became identifiable as a wizards home. It was decorated as any home would be but it was most peculiar that this cottage could hold all these rooms. 

Draco figured he should get to work right away. _'The less time spent here the better' _he thought. Blaise had ever so nicely, hired some muggle 'help', as he called it- A muggle maid. _'Blaise being a funny britches,'_ He thought. Draco strode into the room that 'Iris' was cleaning. 

He cleared his thought and she turned around. 

'Ahh, you're the new tenant, I suppose' she said with a strong Australian accent.

 'Yes, I am.'

'So you're a friend of Mr Zabini then?'

'No, I'm a friend of his son.'

'That means you're a wizard aye?'

'Yes.'

'Do you want a list of the wizarding hang outs?'

'Um…' he thought for a second, 'Can I have some of the muggle ones as well?'

'Oh, you're a polite one aren't you' she exclaimed with a laugh.

'Don't get used to it,' he muttered under his breath.

*****

Draco decided that he would spend the first night at home. He wandered down to the beach before dinner and he was amazed at how calm the water was. It was just so… tranquil. 'Maybe I should go out tonight' he wondered. He looked up and down the shore line and saw couples holding hands, and lone men doing something in the water with big sticks. He yelled back to one of the house elves that he was going for a walk and to put a hold on dinner.

He decided to walk down to the right, towards the lights and sounds. Before he knew it he was near a structure that stretched towards the ocean. A muggle woman was standing on it with a male muggle and she was holding a muggle communication device to her ear. 'I'm on the Scarness Jetty' she was saying to someone. Draco laughed at how stupid muggles were. He continued walking. With every step he took he grew, just that little bit, calmer. He thought of things back home and how this 'bet' destination may have been a gift sent by Merlin.

He started thinking about his father. Draco had always been worried about him and his whereabouts all the time. He knew it had something to do with the Dark Lord, but hopefully he wasn't concurring with the death eaters all the time. If he was than his mother would still be in danger and he didn't like that one bit.

Draco became distracted as he heard the sounds of someone running up to him. He turned around and he saw a familiar brunette standing behind him, smiling, slightly out of breath.

'Hi,' she said breathlessly.

_'OK be nice, be a tourist,'_ he said to himself.

'Hi yourself.' He said with a smile.

She gave him a weird look. 'You dropped this back at the jetty, I thought you might be needing it.'

It was the port key that Blaise had given him. And she was the girl he saw on the muggle communication device.

'Do you like this author?' she questioned.

Draco faltered. _Who was the author? What was the name of the book. He decided to take a chance._

'Oh yeah, he's great. Got to love him.'

Again she gave him a weird look. 'It's by Brenda Thort… a woman…'

Draco blushed- not a usual occurrence- and tried to fix his mistake.

 'Ah yeah, but she seems to write the males in the book so well that sometimes it seems like she is a he.'

_'Smooth Draco, very smooth.'_

'Yeah, I guess I can see your point.'

A smile spread across her lips. 'Sorry, you must think I'm really rude. I'm Sonia by the way.'

'Hi Sonia, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. I saw you on the jetty before I think.'

'It's nice to meet you and yeah that was me.'

'Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is your boyfriend?'

'Who Peter? Hah, he's not my boyfriend! Gosh we haven't gone out since like two years ago,' she said with a giggle.

He brightened up instantly

'Are you from around these parts?' he questioned.

'Well, yeah but I go to… boarding school… in another country…Scholarship,' she added.

'Ahh,' Draco said intelligently.

'Are you here on holidays?' she asked.

'Yeah, I guess you could say that.'

'With family?'

'Nah, just by myself.'

'Wow, you don't look older than 17. That's pretty young for a traveller.'

'Yeah I'm seventeen, in a couple of months anyway. I'm off to my last year of school soon.'

'Me too! So I guess this is kind of like a bit of R & R for you, hey?'

He chuckled. _'Did I just chuckle' he thought. _'Oh yeah. The years just go by so quick.'

'Oh I agree completely,' she giggled, 'but it makes us sound so old when we say that.'

'Too true,' he agreed.

Draco must have been hallucinating. He was actually having a conversation with a muggle, and liking it.

He started to say something when she did as well.

'Would…'

'Are…'

'Go ahead' he said.

'Oh I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight. You could come to the pub with me and Peter if you want. We'll probably just shoot some pool and drink for a couple of hours.'

'You know what, I would love to,' he said with a smile even though he had no idea what shooting pool was.

Sonia's smile seemed to stretch all the way to her ears and it seemed to have the most unusual effect on his stomach.

They started walking back towards the 'Jetty'. Peter was there as well. He looked up, saw Sonia and grinned. 

'Back are we?'

'Yeah and look who I met! He's going to join us OK.'

Peter looked like he was swallowing a lemon. He had obviously thought that it was going to be just him and Sonia that night.

Draco smiled inwardly. _'Competition makes it so much more fun.'_

They headed up to _'THE BEACHHOUSE'. _A small local pub with a great lively feeling and a free 'Jukebox' Sonia had explained to Draco earlier.

While Sonia and Draco set up the pool table- which was a big table covered in a green material- for their game- in which they had to sink a lot of balls into holes on the table in order to be able to sink the black ball last and win the game- Peter went to buy the drinks. Peter had a 'Beer', Sonia had a 'Cocktail' and Draco had what was known as a 'Bundy Rum and Cola'. These muggles were very confusing. 

Two hours- and a considerable amount of 'Alcohol'- later, they had finished their fourth game of pool in which it was Sonia and Draco against Peter. Sonia and Draco had thrashed Peter in the third and fourth game, and were celebrating with a couple of 'shots'. They were small glasses of liquid and tasted surprisingly good after two or three. Or maybe he was just 'shit-faced' as Sonia so eloquently put it.

When they exited the pub, Sonia had to go to her 'car' to get some change so she could pay for the cab home. Draco went with her 'For her protection'. Peter must have thought that Draco was going to do something to Sonia, so he went too. Sonia unlocked her 'car'. It was a shiny silver looking carriage with lots of curves and on the back it read 'Lamborghini'. 

'Wow,' Draco exclaimed, 'I've read about those. They're meant to be really expensive.'

'Yeah, well that's what you get when Daddy is a multi-billionaire, and you're daddy's little girl,' explained Peter in an artificial voice from the other side of the car.

'What are you guys talking about?' came Sonia's voice from inside the car.

'Nothing at all,' Peter muttered as the taxi arrived.

*****

A/N OK First chapter done. So… what do you think? Keep going?? Please review once you've read the story.

~Lockeness~


	2. Durante Siempre

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. I have not yet had the chance to be published and I don't think I will… :'(**

*****

The next few days went by quickly. On the cab ride home, Sonia had given Draco her 'Mobile Phone' number. He thought it would be best just to try and look like he knew what she was talking about. 

On the morning after the night at the pub, Draco had a killer hang over. And because of the terms of the bet he couldn't use any potion to cure it. He spent the day in bed and with the help if Iris, he was up on his feet again in the afternoon. He got Iris to explain how to use the 'Telephone' so that he could call Sonia. They organised to meet up on the weekend, which was only three days away. He needed time to prepare his next move. They were going to a restaurant called _'Durante Siempre'. _It was probably for a romantic dinner right? Draco thought it best that he went dressy/casual in case he was mistaken and then made look like a fool.

*****

He remembered what Peter had told him about Sonia and her father. He said her dad was a 'multi-billionaire'. He called Iris into the living room where he was eating a late lunch.

'Iris,' he faltered, he didn't want to sound like a dumb ass, 'you don't happen to know where a dictionary is, do you?'

'Yeah, there's one in the study, I'll just go get it for you.'

'Thank you,' said Draco when she brought it in.

_'OK,'_ Draco thought_, 'these have to be like wizard ones right…?'_

He tapped it once with his wand and said in a clear voice 'Multi-Billionaire'.

It didn't do anything. _'OK so it doesn't work that way.'_

He opened it up and figured it had to be in alphabetical order. He knew that much anyway. He was looking for billionaire. He knew what multi meant, it was a prefix or something like that. It meant many, and billionaire, billionaire… B.I.L.L.I.O… ah Billionaire. "Someone who's wealth exceeds a billion pounds, dollars or other currency." _'Well, well,'_ thought Draco, _'at least she's rich, we have something in common.' _He added with a grin.

*****

What was Draco going to do? Should he use his charm on her? It worked on others alright. But, no, he knew she was different. She wouldn't fall for it. So he had to be sweet, humorous, maybe a little bit of charm wouldn't go astray.

Saturday night arrived and Draco was cool as a cucumber. Sonia was picking him up. Not his idea but she had insisted that she pick him up because then she could show him some of her little town. At seven on the dot, Draco heard a car pull up outside and Sonia hopped out of the car in a black spaghetti strap dress. It came a little above her knees and was cut on the diagonal, showing off two smooth, brown, toned thighs. The dress looked as though it was made especially for her, to show of the womanly curves that she had. And, Draco reminded himself, it probably was.

Draco was standing on the doorstep, utterly stunned. She was gorgeous. He mentally slapped himself. _'Get over it, this is a muggle!'_ Then he saw her hair. It was a light brown and came down past her shoulder blades, cascading in luscious locks, that gently swayed as she walked. She had put half of it up in a messy bun that, on anyone else would have looked dreadful, but she pulled off to perfection. Draco smiled at her with one of his charming grins. It worked. She smiled at him, and it seemed to light up her face, making her even more radiant.

'I hope you don't mind me saying but… WOW!' he said still stunned. 

'Oh this old thing,' she said with a laugh, 'you don't look too bad yourself. You look like a Calvin Klein model or something. And even though I'm wearing these heels,' Draco looked down at them, they had thin straps much like her dress, and her toenails had a cute pink nail polish on them, the same as her fingers nails, 'I still have to look up you.'

Draco blushed when she did indeed look up at him. He cleared his throat. 'Well, we better be off. You made reservations didn't you say?'

Sonia beamed at him, 'OK let's go.' She walked towards the car. As Draco watched her retreating behind, he felt a familiar feeling in his stomach. 

*****

When he got in the car he immediately got hold of her scent. He thought it was familiar, but he only knew wizard perfume so he couldn't be sure. There was silence in the car while Sonia started it up. Then the music stared. He thought he'd heard WWW but it was just the muggle singer Kylie Minouge.  He must have spent too much time away from wizards because he kept seeing wizard items all over the place. Sonia started up the conversation.

'So, how long are you here for Draco?'

'Well, about a month, maybe more.'

'And where will you go back to?'

'Well, my parents own a manor outside of London and I normally spend my summers there, because it's close to my school and I like the comfort of it being so nearby.'

'Oh, cool, so is your school, like and all boys school?'

'Nah, it's co-ed. What about your's? Where is your school?'

'Well, it's in France. But I don't really like it `cause it's so far away from home, and, well I tried to get a transfer to a similar school near London, but I won't know till about a month before school starts.'

'You might be near me.'

'Oh my god, that's right. Well then I can visit you. At least I'll know someone there. I knew no one at B… I mean Ministère de l'Éducation nationale.'

'Is that the restaurant?' said Draco as they rounded the corner. They were approaching a beautiful Spanish style restaurant on the waterfront, with a vivacious atmosphere about it.

'Yep, this is my favourite restaurant. The food is great. The music is even greater.'

'Wow, it's really enchanting.'

The maitre'd led them to their outside table. The soft sound of flamenco music fluttered out through the glass doors from inside. They ordered and while they waited kept their chat going. 

'So when did you start going to boarding school?'

'When I was eleven…'

'What was the scholarship for?'

'Um… well, my mother had grown up there and she'd gone there so it was kind of a loyalty thing.'

'Ahh,' said Draco intuitively.

'So what about your parents? Tell me about them.'

 'Well, my father is… the name Malfoy is much respected where I come from. It has a lot of power. He's high up and he doesn't usually come down very often.'

'Well, it must because I'm sure I've heard it before. I just can't think where.'

'Yeah… and my mother, well she worries about me I suppose. She doesn't want me to take the same road as my father.'

'But you said he's high up.'

'Yeah, but for bad reasons.'

'OK I get you. I know the kind.'

'How?'

'Well let's just say, Dad isn't exactly a saint. How do you think he became a 'Multi-billionaire'? I don't really like to get involved. He gives me gifts of course but he hasn't really talked to me much since I was like six. His motto is "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer". He says, know your competition. Well, at the moment, my competition is my fathers work.'

'We're in the same boat. But my father doesn't like to mix with other kinds of people.'

'Like who?'

'Just people who are different.'

'Oh.'

'So what about your mum?'

'Well, there's not much to say there. She's just like every other mum. Kind of my role model. Oh and my sister… did I tell you I have a sister? Well she's got a big place in Torquay, near me. Dad's wedding present to her and her hubby. She's pregnant at the moment… seven months I think. Do you have any sisters or brothers?'

'No, I'm an only child.'

'Well, I nearly was, she's seven years older, not really around much. But I love her to bits.'

Their food arrived and their conversation was interrupted for the first few minutes when all Draco was saying was 'Mmm' and 'Oh my, this is the best food I've tasted.' Draco was in heaven. The food was superb. All too soon, Draco was finished and quite full. He suggested that they go for a walk along the beach. 

*****

The sky was full of stars and the moon reflected off the water and made Sonia's eyes an even more vibrant green colour. 

Draco couldn't help himself, so he said sarcastically 'Where's lover boy.'

But instead of even a little grin, Sonia just looked sad. 'He's not over me I think. And frankly it's really annoying. We used to have the best friendship, and know we don't even that. He is just so protective of me. He thinks we have a chance, but… I don't know, I can't go out with him again. He's too nice to me. Like, I mean I love it, but he is the touchy feely type, without really being touchy feely. He isn't romantic. He doesn't cuddle me. He doesn't tell me I'm beautiful. Maybe he just wants me to show his friends.'

'Nah he wouldn't do that. I know I wouldn't.' he said truthfully, well half truthfully anyway. She looked up into his eyes, his stomach fluttered again. She took his hand and they walked like that, until they came to a point where they couldn't go any farther. Draco looked at Sonia and she shivered. He took her in his arms, cuddled her to his body and enveloped her in his jacket. She inhaled his scent, one that she knew as familiar. They just stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Draco sighed and said, 'Hey Sonia…'

'Yeah?' she said groggily.

'Come on we better get you home,' he said with a chuckle.

_'This chuckling has got to stop'_ he thought.

*****

A\N Thankyou for reviewing. I'm not sure about my sentence structures, so sorry in advance. I know where the story is going, but I just have to figure out how to get there. Can you figure out where it is going? I'm trying my hardest Ok guys so just be patient please! 

~Lockeness~


	3. Do you think he knows?

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. My name starts with S not a J. My middle name starts with L and my last name… well anyway, I'm not her :'( **

*****

Draco eventually persuaded Sonia to walk back to the car. When the rain started she sighed. She loved the rain. She let go of Draco's hand and lifted her arms up to the heavens. The hair was drenched as well as her dress, clinging to her body even more so. Draco couldn't help himself. He went over to her, cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. It was a soft gentle kiss that made Sonia go weak at the knees. She clung to him tightly as he intensified the kiss. It was a lustful kiss and they loved every minute of it. His tongue traced the outline of her soft lips and she parted them slowly, teasing him. He explored the mouth with the tip of his tongue and playfully wrestled with hers. Sonia certainly knew which buttons to press. Her hands roamed over his back and neck. When Draco moved his mouth to her neck, she let out a moan that sent shivers down his spine. 

'Draco, no' she said breathlessly.

He stopped. 'What's the matter,' he asked.

'I don't know about this.'

'Oh, that's all right. Are you all right to drive?'

'Umm, yeah.'

*****

The drive home was filled with just as much conversation as the rest of the night had been. Draco found that he could be at ease with Sonia. Like they'd known each other since… well forever.

When she stopped the car outside the gate of the Holiday house, Draco quickly leaned over and kissed her again. This time he was slower and used his know how to make her go weak again.

'Draco…' she sighed.

'Yes?'

'Come to a club with us tomorrow night.'

'Who is us?'

'Just a couple of friends… and Peter.'

'OK.'

'I'll pick you up at nine o'clock okay?'

'See you then, I suppose.'

'Yeah, See you.'

Draco walked up to the door and turned around to wave at her. They waved at each other and she drove off smiling. He walked into the house feeling happier than he had been in years. 

*****

Draco had a restless night that night. He kept thinking about Sonia and the bet. So what if she was one of the most enchanting women he'd ever met. She was a muggle and that was that. He'd have to drag it out a bit otherwise he wouldn't last the whole month. He's been there for a week already, and that time seemed to fly. 

Time couldn't go quick enough the next day, so Draco went to the local library to pass the time. He wandered around looking for a romance novel. He needed help with this bet. He picked up 'Mon amour, mon désir '. He'd have to study this carefully. He didn't have a 'Library Card' and that seemed to be an important item so he walked around the other side of the book stand where no one was, and apparated back to the house. 

He was occupied all day by this little book. It was 8.30 by the time he finished and he still wasn't ready. He apparated upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards he came upon a problem. They were going to a club. What was a club? OK what can go everywhere? Cargo pants? He thought about it for a while. He opted for Dark blue jeans, which brought out the silver in his eyes and the blonde in his hair. He wore a white Tee and a denim jacket over the top. His hair was still tousled from the shower so he put a comb through it and tousled it again. _'Yeah tousled looks better'_ he thought.

The doorbell went and he heard Iris answer it. He swore and apparated downstairs before Sonia came in. He ushered her out of the door before she got a look inside. It might look a bit weird if she saw the staircase for a seemingly innocent single storey house. When they were out of the door, Sonia laughed at his antics. 

'Is it a bit messy or something?'

'Yeah,' he forced a laughed, 'you could say that.'

'Ooh, you look great.' Sonia said as she looked at him.

'Same to you beautiful,' he said with a grin. She blushed and looked up at him. Tonight she was wearing a pink glittery spaghetti strap top with a cowl neckline that enhanced her cleavage yet didn't look smutty. She matched the shirt with dark blue jeans much like his, except her were low cut and tight around her butt, once again enhancing her curves. She was wearing suede boots with little flowers on the toes. Very cute.

'Shall we?' she asked smiling, while holding out her arm.

'Yes we shall,' he said with chuckle, linking his arm with hers.

*****

They got to the club and went in to find Peter standing with two other guys and three girls.

'Oh, OK Intros,' Sonia said with a smile.

'Draco, this is Tammy and Andrew, Liz, Katie, Sarah and Larry. And you all ready know Peter,' she said pointing at each as she said their name.

'Hi everyone,' said Draco. _'Did I just greet muggles' 'Oh get over it already you hard-ass'_

'Have you guys ordered drinks yet?' asked Sonia.

'No, we were just about to,' answered Katie.

'What do you want Draco?' Sonia asked him.

'Ooh, you know I'll have a rum and coke.' Draco thought for a second, 'Hey Sonia,' he paused while she came over to him.

'Yeah?'

'Well, you said you were only seventeen…'

'Oh yeah I am but Peter isn't. He buys the drinks. We just drink them, and what people don't know can't hurt them,' she said with a smile while tapping her nose.

'Ah ha, Okey dokey then,' he finished his drink, 'Come on, let's dance.'

'OK,' she giggled.

They walked over to the dance floor, well Draco walked, Sonia danced as she was walking.

They were dancing to an upbeat song and she turned her back to him and started moving her hips against his. He smiled and bent down to kiss her neck. She turned to face him. He kissed her gently while rubbing his hand around in circles on her back. She licked his lips with the tip of her tongue as if asking for entrance and he obeyed by opening his lips and letting her kiss him passionately. She ran her hand through his hair. He pushed her tongue back with his and returned the kiss. He moved his mouth to her neck once again and she emitted a small moan that only he could hear. As the song changed to a slow melody, Draco and Sonia stood there in the middle of the dance floor looking into each others eyes, mesmerized. 

Katie, Liz and Tammy, watched their friend with this male stranger.

Katie spoke first, 'I'm happy for her, they look like they're in love.'

Tammy agreed, 'yeah, but do you reckon he knows?'

'I dunno, but if she hasn't, the longer she leaves it, the more it's going to break his heart,' said Liz with a frown.

Peter listened to their conversation over at the bar. He was wearing a scowl that said _'How dare he'._

Draco was tired after all that dancing so he suggested they go and sit down. They sat down on the couch opposite the girls. Sonia held his hand, and cuddled into him. He smiled down at her. Was he falling for her? He whispered into her ear, 'I think we're making lover boy jealous.' She glanced over at Peter then back at Draco and she whispered into his ear, 'he needs to get over it.'

Draco smiled and said, 'will this help?' as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

She looked as though she was deep in thought. 'You know, I can't decide, perhaps you could show me that again,' she said with a grin.

'Gladly,' said Draco as he proceeded to kiss her passionately while caressing her neck with his hand.

The night ended all too soon and Draco excused himself. The alcohol had gotten to him, he said. Peter followed him into the bathroom. When Draco had finished Peter pushed him up against the wall. 

'What do you think you're doing, Peter,' said Draco.

'Something I should have done when I first met you,' he said with a sneer.

*****

OK I'll leave it with a cliff-hanger. Please review. I'm getting to it. Have you figured it out yet?

~Lockeness~


	4. Fight Club

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter.**

*****

Sonia was getting worried. Draco wasn't back from the toilet, and Peter had disappeared shortly afterwards. She asked all the girls if they knew where either of them were. All she got back in answer was a no and two shrugs.

Sonia was about to go looking for them when Draco came out. He had a blood nose and there was a bruise starting to form just above his right eye. Sonia ran over to him. 'Who did this to you?' she demanded.

'Peter did, but don't worry about me, he got off worse,' he said angrily.

She touched the tip of his nose gently and he recoiled. She started crying and said, 'Oh my god, your nose is broken. We have to get you to a doctor.'

Draco thought for a minute. 'Hey babe, I better not. I have my reasons OK,' he added when she gave him a weird look. 'Just worry about Peter OK. I'll find my own way home.'

Draco exited the club just as the ambulance showed up. He rounded the corner and disapparated. 

When he got home he went straight to St. Mungo's. The healer repaired his nose over night and by Draco's orders, stopped the nose bleed naturally. 

*****

Blaise contacted him later on that week through the Floo Network.

'So, buddy, how's things down under?' said Blaise with a smirk.

'Well they were going OK until her idiot wannabe boyfriend decided to play hero and beat me up.'

'WHAT! You let a muggle beat you up.'

'No, but he tried. I couldn't use any magic on him because then he would have known I was a wizard.'

'Oh well, so is she in love with you yet?'

'No,' he lied.

'Well don't go falling for her if she does,' he said with a laugh as his head disappeared in the flames.

_'Too late,'_ thought Draco sadly.

*****

Sonia called Draco a week after the 'Peter Incident'.

'Hey Draco,' came her worried voice on the other end of the phone. He was getting quite used to these muggle things now.

'Don't sound so worried about me babe, I'm fine.'

'Well that's good. I just wanted to give you some time to cool off.'

'How's Lover Boy?'

'Well, you fractured his elbow among other things.'

Draco swore, 'I am so sorry. I'm not normally like that. He attacked _me_! Of course I'm going to fight back.'

'Look, I understand completely. Just don't go all cold on me just because of what Peter did alright…? I don't condone what he did and I'm not exactly on speaking terms with him now. And I hate it,' Draco heard her sniffle, 'but if he can't accept that i like you, well it's his fault.'

'Babe, don't cry,' he said sadly, wanting so much to hug her and make her tears go away. He continued, 'Look, I'll come over. We'll watch some movies and you can tell me what's bothering you, OK?'

Draco waited for five minutes before apparating to Sonia's front door. He knocked three times and soon heard her running down the steps towards the door. She opened it and instantly threw her arms around his neck and gave him the king of hugs. When they separated, he saw that her eyes were all red from crying. Her hair looked as if it had been put up in a rush; she was wearing a singlet top and loose fitting tracksuit pants. She was wearing cute pink slippers that said 'Sassy'. She looked absolutely gorgeous. 'I bought food,' he said holding up a plastic KFC bag, 'and DVD's,' holding up three DVD's.

She beamed at him, 'you are just too good to be true.'

'No, I'm 'True Blue' as you Aussies would say,' Draco said with a smile.

She led him inside. He was amazed. Sonia's dad must really want his daughter's affection. Her place was an absolute mansion. If it was his place, he would have needed at least fifty house elves just to clean it. Sonia guided him into the kitchen where she started to get out serviettes. 

'Do you want plates? Knives? Forks?' she asked. 

'No, just you.' He grinned. 

'Oh you smooth talker you,' she said as they both slid down on her couch.

She flicked though the DVD's he brought, smiling.

'Oh my god, these are all my favourite movies.'

'I know,' he said with a knowing smirk.

'Who told you?'

'Well…' she threw him a fake look of anger, he laughed, 'OK, Katie told me.'

Draco had become accustomed to asking Iris things about muggles on a daily basis, as there was so much to learn.

'OK, I'll put this one on.' She opened the DVD player and placed '10 Things I Hate About You' in the drawer. 

*****

'It always makes me cry even though I've seen it about a million times,' Sonia said once the movie had finished.

Draco woke up and said 'Mmm, I agree.'

'Hah, I saw you. You look quite cute when you have dribble coming out of the side of your mouth,' she said with a giggle.

'I did not,' Draco said now fully awake.

'No, you didn't, I was just teasing,' she said now laughing her heart out.

'Oh you think you're funny do you,' he said, pouncing on her.

She cried out as he started tickling her. 'NO, Draco…' she couldn't talk because she was laughing so much.

He stopped and bent down to kiss her. She returned the kiss and they sank down into the couch and into each others arms. They cuddled for a few minutes then Draco felt the breath on his neck become constant. He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was eight o'clock and he didn't want to leave her here all by herself. His breath too, soon became constant as he fell into a deep slumber. 

*****

Draco was awoken the next morning by the sound of music. He felt an emptiness on his right and he opened his eyes slowly. Sonia was crouched down beside him smiling. 'Morning Draco,' she said still smiling.

'Mmm,' he said as he stretched, 'what's for eating?'

'Well, you can have anything you want if it's in the kitchen.'

'Sounds like a plan, but I'm going to have a shower first, K?'

'OK, I'll go get you a towel. You can use my bathroom.'

Sonia told him where it was and he closed the door behind him and soon there was the sound of running water and Draco singing a little tune. Sonia smiled when she opened the door and steam billowed out into her room. Draco heard a noise and opened the shower door. There, in the doorway, stood Sonia standing naked as only she could. He skin was the colour of white coffee. Her hair tumbled gently down her shoulder.

'I hope you don't mind sharing,' she purred.

*****

A/N OK raunchy sex scenes coming up, so if you don't wanna read it don't press the little button that looks like ok. For those of you who do want to read it I apologise because of my lack of experience in writing smut (is that the name?). Please read and review!!

~Lockeness~ 


	5. I love you

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter… or Draco. But I own Sonia and Peter… (¿;)**

*****

Draco sighed in fake disappointment as he turned the water off, 'But I'm finished.' He smiled and she walked over to him, gently swaying her hips as she did. 

'Well, I guess I'll have to do without,' she said with a pout.

 He put his hands on her shoulders as she kissed him passionately. His hands roamed over her smooth skin making her moan in ecstasy. She pulled him closer and felt his erection get pressed between them. Her giggles made him shiver in excitement. She sighed and Draco took control of the situation. He slid a hand between her legs and when she bit her lip as he looked into her eyes her proceeded to tease her clit. The continual circles his thumb made on her flesh made her moan in pleasure. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was nearly there. 

He lifted her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist and whilst he supported her, he entered her slowly. When he was in as far as he could go he gradually started pumping in and out of her. The friction caused by his wet body and her dry one made the moment that much more enjoyable. She tightened her pelvic muscles around him and it almost brought him over the edge. He held off, for her sake. He bent down to flick his tongue across her nipples. She quivered and moaned in a way that made him want her even more. Within a few short pushes, she shuddered and closed her eyes as her orgasm subsided and let out a slow, _'Draco,' _that made him go over the top as well.Sonia looked into Draco's eyes with desire as she kissed him. 

She muttered, 'I love you Draco.'

'I love you too Sonia,' he said without hesitation. It was true, he, Draco Malfoy, had fallen for this muggle. 

She giggled, 'Well, I guess I'll need that shower after all.'

'Well, I can't join you; or I'll never leave the bathroom.'

She pouted again, 'Fine,' she sighed, 'I'll be out soon.'

*****

By the time Sonia had finished her shower, cleansed her face, put on her favourite bathrobe and slippers, Draco had prepared breakfast. It was all set out on her balcony that looked over the ocean. There was bacon and eggs, cereal, toast and even freshly squeezed orange juice. Sonia gasped, 'Where did you get the oranges from?'

He tapped his nose and said, 'A wise woman once told me "What people don't know, can't hurt them".'

'You're a tease, did you know that?'

'Yeah, now eat your breakfast before it gets cold.'

It was the most magnificent breakfast she'd ever tasted. 'Plus it helps when you've just had sex with the man you love,' she thought with a grin.

'What are you grinning about missy?'

'Just about how much I love you and that I'm going to have so much fun, staying in bed with you for the whole day.'

'Oh, well what if I was busy?'

'Then I'd never speak to you again.'

'Well, I'd better cancel.'

'Yes, you should,' she said with a small yelp as he picked her up and her robe came undone.

He laid her down on the bed and gazed into her eyes. He kissed her passionately and was about to move in again when she stopped him. 'No babe, I didn't mean that. I'm tired. If I'd have known that we'd be doing this all day I would have gotten a better night sleep. But I didn't so just wait, rabbit.'

'OK, but only `cause it's you,' he flopped down beside her, 'so what are we doing today then if not "That"?'

'Talking…'

'Okey dokey. About what?'

'Hmm, I dunno… about us?'

Draco nuzzled his head into her neck and inhaled the scent of her shower gel. She smelt like, and he didn't want to sound cliché, but she really did smell like strawberries and cream. He murmured out an audible response, 'Babe, why don't we just cuddle like this the rest of the day. And if you think of something along the way, we can talk about that.' 

He felt her nod her head in agreement and heard her make that sound that she made when she was really happy.

He didn't notice straight away that his hand was placed protectively on her stomach. 

*****

They talked all day and it was over all too quickly. Draco got up to leave because he had to be back at the house for an important call. Sonia looked at him sadly and pouted. When Draco turned to say goodbye, he had to kiss her just that little bit more passionately. 

'Don't look at me like that babe, I have to go,' he said with a sigh.

'OK I'll see you later on.'

'Bye.'

*****

Draco stepped outside and onto the gravel path. He walked all the way down to where he knew she couldn't see him and apparated back to the house. When he got there he knew he was late for his mothers 'call'. He quickly sat in the study and almost immediately his mother's head appeared in the fire.

'Well, Draco, thank you for blessing me with your presence.'

'Sorry, I was tied up.'

She sighed, 'Draco I hope this wasn't to do with the bet that you and your little friend, Blaise, have going.'

'Well yes and no. You see, I was supposed to make a muggle girl fall in love with me then break her heart. But the thing is, I fell in love with her as well. So if I broke her heart it would also break mine.'

His mother sighed, 'Draco, dear. How is this Blaise person going to know if you did or didn't break this poor girl's heart?'

'What? So you don't care that I'm in love with a muggle?'

'No, I don't if you love her and she makes you happy. But I have one request. If you feel she truly loves you, tell her about your background… please.'

'I will when the time is right.'

'Well I must go dear. I have to do lunch.'

'OK, bye, say hello to father for me.'

'I will.'

Her head disappeared with a pop.

*****

~Meanwhile at Sonia's House~

'Hello mother,' sighed Sonia.

'Dear, don't look so happy to see me.'

'Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you.'

'Honey, what's the matter?'

'OK well, you can't tell dad. I've met this guy. He cute, sensitive, and he loves me… and I love him.'

'Well that's great. But have you told him?'

'I can't just blurt it out now can I?' she said scornfully.

'You must otherwise you father will have a fit. You know he can't stand it when you deny your heritage.'

'OK, I just have to find the right moment.'

'Well dear, I must be off. I have a lunch with one of your father's client's wives.'

'Bye Mum,' she said while kissing her on the cheek.

*****

Over the next week they were both pre-occupied and didn't see much of each other. Draco had been planning on calling her about what they were going to on the weekend, when the phone rang. It was Sonia.

'DRACO! GUESS WHAT!' screamed Sonia on the other end of the line.

'I GOT IN!'

'In where?'

'TO THE SCHOOL IN ENGLAND! THE ONE NEAR YOU!'

'That's fantastic! Well we have to celebrate don't we.' _'Yes the perfect excuse for telling her about me,'_ he thought with a grimace.

'Yes, um OK, let's go to the new restaurant in Torquay. Angelo's, it's Italian.'

'OK, so about eight-ish?'

'Yep, See you then, oh and Draco,' she added.

'I love you.'

Draco smiled, 'I love you too. Bye.'

They both rang off.

*****

A\N OK guys I am getting there. Thankyou for those who read & reviewed. Can you guess what's going to happen yet?

Angel-Face101: Thank you for being my first reviewer!!!

lovergirl: OK Thank for your enthusiasm!

~Lockeness~


	6. What?

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me.**

*****

Draco wore his jeans and a black tee, which accentuated his abs. That quidditch did have its uses. Sonia wore a pleated skirt which made her legs look endless. She matched the skirt with a white singlet top, and white thongs. She smiled at him, sitting at the table in the back of the room. He got up when she approached the table. 

'Hello beautiful,' he said with a charming smile.

She blushed, 'Hey gorgeous,' she said with a smile.

He bent down to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, gentle and full of love. She gazed into his eyes, 'mmm, I love you.'

'I love you too. I took the liberty of buying a bottle of wine. It's B.Y.O.' He'd gotten Iris to pick it out earlier on from the many bottles at the house.

'Mmm, Chardonnay, my favourite.'

'Well, then it must be pretty good, `cause I've never tried it before.'

'Have you ordered yet?' 

'No, I thought I'd wait for my beautiful date,' he said with a smile.

'You know just how to get me don't you,' she said before kissing him.

'Yeah, well I have my ways.'

He poured them both a glass of wine. 'To your new school,' he toasted.

'And us,' she added.

'And us,' he agreed.

The waitress came up to them and took their order. 

'So what's this new school like?'

'Well, it's meant to be like world renowned. Dad's really pleased that I got in. He knows people there and I even have relatives that go to the same school. I don't really know them but family is family right. I'm just really glad because this is a really important year for me, and my choice of career.'

'Which is?'

'Well, it isn't really something that I think you'll have heard of.'

'Oh, OK. So where is this school exactly?'

'Well, that I'm not so sure about. I have to get taken there. I know it's outside of London. But I'm not really familiar with England.'

'You'll have to visit the manor with me. Meet my parents.'

'It's a date.'

'But… before you do, I have to tell you something…'

He was interrupted by the waitress bringing them their pizza. 'What were you saying Draco?'

'Oh don't worry, it not important.' _'Yes it is, TELL HER!' 'SHUT UP! I'll tell her later.'_

*****

The pizza was delightful. The restaurant was enchanting. The sounds of old Italian favourites were being softly played in the background. After Draco settled the bill (with muggle money) Sonia took his hand and they took a walk down to the beach. They sat on the wooden boat ramp looking out at the ocean. She turned to him. Draco started to say something.

'I…'

'Draco…' she started.

'Yes?'

'I've got something to tell you.'

Draco looked puzzled, 'OK,' he nodded.

'Well, it's about my family.'

'Mmm…'

'Well, you see, I haven't told you the whole story. After all the time we've been together have you ever known my surname?'

He thought for a second. 'No, you didn't tell me but it was on your mail. Sonia Locke. That's right isn't it?'

'Locke is the name that I use when I live here… in Hervey Bay.'

'OK, so what's your real surname?'

'It's Gordon.'

Draco thought for a second. _'But that's a wizard surname,' _he thought to himself.

'Draco… I know that you're a wizard. Remember when I said that I knew your surname from somewhere. I had heard it from my father. Your father is one of his clients.'

Draco sat there stunned, 'so you're a witch?' he questioned. 

'Yes.'

'And your father is Russell Gordon?'

'Yes.'

Draco laughed. 'This is the best news I've ever heard. My father will actually accept this relationship.' He hugged her too him.

Draco thought for a second. 'Wait, so that means that Annette Gordon is your mother. She went to Beauxbatons. So you went to Beauxbatons and now you're getting transferred to Hogwarts?'

'Yes! Isn't it great?'

'Well yes and no. See, there are four houses. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I'm in Slytherin, but I'm almost certain that you'll get into Gryffindor. All the other Gordon's have. Slytherin and Gryffindor have been rivals since the beginning of Hogwarts.'

'Well, we can begin the transition to inter-house relations.'

'Yes,' he agreed as he kissed her passionately with all his might.

*****

A\N Sorry it's kind of short. Did you see it coming? I hope I wrote it well enough for it to mysterious. But wait there's more. Coming up! Please R&R!

~Lockeness~


	7. Which witch?

**DISCLAIMER: Hmm… Do I own Harry Potter? Don't think so!**

*****

The next day, Draco decided that he should show Sonia the holiday house now the he knew she was a witch. He told her where to apparate to and said that he would meet her there. She appeared beside him shortly after.

'So why do you live in this muggle town?' Draco asked her as they stepped inside.

'You know how I told you that dad said "Know your competition"?'

'Yeah.'

'We witches and wizards have always been outnumbered by muggles. The only way to get far in life is to get on with them, for they can give us more than wizards can, to a certain degree anyway.'

'Yeah, I suppose you're right because that is why your fathers name has more power than my fathers does.'

'True,' she stopped, 'wow, I've never really seen a wizard's house before. This is amazing. It looks so small from the outside.'

'Yes, it's quite nice. Nicer than the Malfoy manor.'

'But I thought you said you liked it there?'

'Oh no, I said I liked _one_ of the manors my father owned. The one near Hogwarts… I decorated it myself. Well mostly myself. It's brighter than the Malfoy manor. The Malfoy manor just looks like a big dungeon.'

'Oh, K.'

'Did you want to stay in today?'

'It's Wednesday isn't it?'

'Yeah?'

'Oh, it's just I have dinner with my folks on a Wednesday night.' Sonia sighed, 'can you come?'

'Yeah,' he said with a grin. 'And I can go have dinner with your folks as well if you want. If you want, that is…'

She looked confused for a second then she understood his comment. 'Ha ha Mr. Double Entendre. 

Sonia smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a meaningful kiss, full of thanks.

'Wow, I should go with you to more places,' he said with a grin.

'Yeah… but we have to fill in the rest of the day. Do you want to have fish and chips for lunch?'

'Down on the esplanade? Ooh, I haven't tried Birney's yet.'

'We'll go there then.'

They apparated back to Sonia's place to get the car. Draco had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He still hadn't told her of his bet. And he still had a bet, now that he knew that she was a witch. What should he do? Should he lie to Blaise? No, knowing Blaise he'd have something charmed to tell him whether he had completed the bet or not. What had the terms been again? He had to make an Australian muggle fall in love with him, and then break her heart. Without the use of potions. Was that it? Maybe he should tell Sonia about it and she could help him. 

*****

When they arrived at Birney's they hopped out of the car and Draco ordered the food while Sonia sat outside reading a newspaper. He decided to tell her while they were eating. He brought the food out to where she was sitting.

'Hey Sonia…' he said when he was sitting down.

'Yeah…'

'I've gotta tell you something…'

*****

A/N OK Cliffy? I have to figure out what to do… Please R&R…

~Lockeness~


	8. Meet the Parents

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter… wait… haven't I already said that? Oh the pain and anguish I put myself through every time I am reminded of the fact that I will never earn millions of dollars on a seven part series about Harry-bloody-Potter. *sulks in the corner*.**

*********

'I've gotta tell you something…'

'Yeah…?' Sonia said looking up from the paper she was reading.

'Ummm…' 

_'Do it, DO IT NOW!' _

'These chips need more chicken salt, don't you think.' 

_'I am ashamed to be your conscience boy.'_

She smiled at him. 'Ok but I'm not getting it…' she stretched, 'I am having a lazy day.'

'Sure.' He walked back inside, mentally smacking himself on the head. _'I have to tell her…'_

The fish and chips were great. Sonia and Draco had sat down on the beach to eat them and the sounds of the ocean, and little kids giggling and the squawks of the seagulls, made Draco blissfully happy for some reason.

Sonia started to get up so Draco jumped up.

'Why are you all jittery, Draco?'

'Ugh… I umm… I'm gunna walk home OK, I've just got to think about some things. I'll come by at eight so we can go have dinner with your folks,' he added with a smile.

She sighed and smiled back. 'Alright, gimme a kiss goodbye.'

He went over to her, wrapped her in his arms and picked her up while he kissed her. She giggled playfully and started to squirm, but when he pressed his mouth to hers she stopped, and they both for a few seconds thought that time, it self had stopped to watch their romantic embrace.

'Bye babe,' she sighed as he turned to go.

'Bye beautiful.' He grinned and waved goodbye.

 *****

While he was walking, Draco replayed the conversation he had with Blaise over and over again in his head to find a loop hole. Was there one? He had to be able to win this bet.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

_'OK… so let me get this straight. To get the broom, all I have to do is sleep with a muggle?'_

_'No, not sleep with a muggle; you must make her fall in love with you...' Draco shuddered._

_'I'll actually have to touch one' he thought with a wince._

_'…Then break her heart.'_

_'Ah that's better' thought Draco._

_'Well what are the terms Zabini'_

_'Ooh… let me think. OK Firstly, no potions to be used on or by either party. The lucky girl must be from…' he thought for a second. _

_'Must make it difficult' he thought._

_'… __Australia__!' he announced with a smirk._

_He continued, 'You'll spend a month there, or longer if needed. No less. I'll get my father to organise the holiday house we have there.' _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

_'No, not sleep with a muggle; you must make her fall in love with you...'_

He almost jumped for joy, but thought against it… that might be a bit weird if anyone was looking at him.

Blaise slipped up. He said Draco didn't have to sleep with a muggle. He didn't reiterate the muggle statement after that though. He just said 'her'. _'You fool! Does that even make sense?' 'I don't know but it's all the hope I have.'_

His heart sank. That meant he still had to break Sonia's heart.

His month was up so he could go when ever he wanted now. His heart was breaking even at the prospect. He could not afford to lose the bet. The broom was not exactly cheap. Even by his standards. And his father had brought the Slytherin quidditch team _seven _Nimbus 2001's. But it wasn't just the broom that he was losing. Slytherin members, when they made bets with each other, knew that the bets themselves had underlying conditions that they had to comply to. Let's just say losing a bet was not on the cards for Draco Malfoy.

*****

Draco dressed in his muggle attire as he knew that Sonia's family would be as well. His dark blue jeans and white T, that showed off his abs, were certainly getting a workout as he had been wearing them a lot lately. He donned a different jacket tonight thought and the only difference in the T-shirt was that it had 'Smirnoff' written in black across his chest.

He apparated to Sonia's house and knocked on the door. She answered it with a toothbrush in her mouth.

'`ang on.' She said as she ran to the bathroom to spit the toothpaste out. Draco chuckled and walked in. Sonia had obviously been shopping. He recognised a Florish & Blotts package on the dining room table. Next to it was a package wrapped in brown paper. The paper read 'Shootong Stars: Diagon Alley'

Sonia came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He was still looking at the package on the table.

'What's up,' she asked him.

'I… I-i-is that an Iceberg broomstick?' he stammered.

'Yeah! Isn't it mad. Dad said I should try out for the quidditch team. He used to be on the Gryffindor team as a chaser. He bought me this as a kind of 'Congratulations' present. Wanna take a look?'

'Oh my god, are you serious? Yes please.' 

Sonia unwrapped the package and unveiled the precious broom that Draco himself was risking his heart for.

Draco gasped as the shining beauty of the Iceberg lay in front of him.

'Draco?'

'Yeah,' he said distractedly.  

'Do you want to go to Mum and Dad's place by broom,' she said with a smirk.

'Yeah, how cool. I haven't ridden a broom since my last Quidditch game.'

'Quidditch game?'

'Yeah I'm on the Slytherin team… Seeker.'

'Mad! OK then lets go. It's dark enough.'

Sonia led him through the house to the back yard. Draco positioned himself on the back of the broom and she sat in front of him. He pushed off from the ground and they were flying. 

Sonia nestled into Draco as they flew through the air. 'So, you like?' she asked.

'Yeah, but I think the experience is better cause I'm on it with you.'

She murmured in agreement as she closed her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. They began the descent to the Gordon Mansion. The broom landed smoothly on front lawn behind a tree.

Draco was deeply impressed by the size of the mansion and it clearly lived up to the name mansion as well. 

Sonia straightened her clothes as she pressed the door bell. The door was open by a house elf. Sonia greeted it by its name (Doraly) and it (she?) led Sonia and Draco through the house. Draco had never seen a wizards house that looked and felt so homely. They came to the kitchen where a woman, that Draco presumed was the chef, was cooking. The smells were amazing and Draco thought that this might be the first time in months that he would be enjoying a nice home cooked meal.

Sonia walked up to the lady cooking and kissed her on the cheek.

'Hey mum.'

Draco was shocked, his mother never cooked. He didn't even think she knew how. But how was this woman, Sonia's mother? She looked so young. But after seeing them both there together he could see striking resemblances.

The woman turned to him. She smiled a warm smile that was all too familiar. 'And you must be Draco,' she said as she came up to him. He held out his hand.

She laughed. 'Dear, I have heard enough about you to feel as if I've known you forever. Give me a hug.'

She hugged him with a real motherly hug. One his mother had only perfected in the last few years. And it still didn't match up to this one. It felt nice to have such a connection with people that you didn't really know.

She let go of Draco and looked at him. 'I'm Annette, Sonia's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

He grinned, 'No no, the pleasure is all mine. You have a beautiful daughter.'

Sonia beamed at him from behind her mother. She walked past Mrs. Gordon (No no dear call me Annette) and took Draco's hand.

'Mum, where's dad?'

'Oh, I think he's the living room.'

Sonia led Draco through the house once again and he heard the sound of a T.V blaring in a room up ahead. Just as they were approaching the living room, he glanced into the room they had just passed and there stood a man, in his early 50's it looked like. Draco tugged at Sonia hand and she turned to face him.

'Yeah?'

'Umm, is that you dad,' he said while pointing into the dining room.'

'Oh yeah.'

She led him into the room and walked up to her father and he enveloped her in a big hug.

He had been setting the table when she came into the room, something that his father would never do. He smiled up at Draco.

'Wow, you really do look like old Lucifer himself,' he said with a chuckle

'Umm, thanks?' said Draco, quite taken aback.

From what he'd heard, Draco had thought up an image of an old coot, who was power hungry and a mean bastard. But he was quite the opposite. Sure he may have neglected his family a bit, once in a while for work, he still loved them. Draco could tell that he really liked these people and he hadn't even known them for more then half an hour. Russell Gordon (Call me Russ, son) came up to him and shook his hand. 

Draco smiled at him, 'Wow, sir. This house is absolutely amazing.'

'Oh, I can't take credit for that. Sonia designed it her self. She has a flair for that kind of stuff.'

He smiled at his daughter when he praised her. Draco felt a pang of jealousy towards her. His father never praised him for anything.

Sonia wandered out of the dining room and motioned for him to follow her.

'Hey mum, when's dinner going to be ready?'

'Ohh, I'd say give it another half hour. Your sister's coming tonight did I tell you?'

'Oh cool,' she turned to Draco, 'You'll love Paul, her husband. He is the biggest Quidditch freak. He's a kiwi though, so he goes for the New Zealand Newts.'

She turned back to her mother, 'Mum, I'm going to show Draco around ok?'

'Mmm hmm,' mumbled Annette as she skimmed over the recipe book with Doraly.

*****

A/N That was the meeting of the parents… Not finished yet. I don't know how many more chapters there will be… probably a few more. Please Read and Review… my 2 reviews are getting lonely all by themselves. I'd change the Mary Sue aspect but I've got most of the plot figured out now so it's too late to change it.

~Lockeness~


	9. Before Dinner Mint

**DISCLAIMER: If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER but if you come across someone who looks like the dude who plays DM in the movie, send him my way… I'll be happy to claim him my own. (¿;)**

*********

Sonia led Draco to the top floor of the four story mansion. It was by far the nicest floor in the whole house. It looked like there was about 2 bedrooms (or were they studies) and an open plan rumpus room. Sonia led him to the nearest bedroom. The room was the most magical looking room in the house. Sonia pulled out her wand. The first timed he'd ever seen her use it. She muttered 'Colloportus' and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

Draco looked at her, 'that is the first time I've seen you use your wand. Why don't you use it all the time.'

She looked at him thoughtfully, 'I suppose I've just grown accustomed to not using magic. But that's not what I brought you here for,' she added with a grin.

Sonia wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him up against the wall.

He looked at her. He saw lust in her eyes. 'Oh meow, Ms. Gordon. Or do you prefer Locke?'

'Hmm, I'm not sure Mr. Malfoy. I like either if they're being screamed out.' She giggled and without warning, she kissed him and ran the tip of her tongue over his top lip. His mouth opened she traced the outline of his bottom lip as well. He lightly sucked her top lip and started running his hands up her back underneath her Billabong top. His hands skilfully pulled the shirt over her head without messing up her hair (she hated that), and undid her bra with a flick of his wrist. He tossed it away unmercifully on top of the shirt. She pulled off his shirt, playfully kissing his chest as it was revealed. She fingered his hair as she kissed his neck all the way up his jaw line and back to his lips again.

He stopped, 'Babe, your parents are downstairs.'

She giggled, 'Yeah I know, doesn't it fell so naughty.'

'Well whatever,' he said as he picked her up and gently put her down on the bed. She removed his belt as he removed her denim mini skirt. His jeans and her skirt were both discarded thanklessly near the door. His boxers were next to go. Sonia grinned at him.

'You know, I will never get sick of seeing those snitch boxer shorts.'

'Ha, and I'll never get sick of seeing your lacy g's.'

He slowly pulled off her g-string and crawled over to her. Sonia grabbed her wand and muttered a silencing spell around the room. She turned him over and straddled his adept form. She bent her head down to his and kissed him. He started to rub his hand across her thighs she shivered and he hugged her to him as he entered her. His slow and gentle pumping in and out of her made her purr in satisfaction. It only took a couple of minutes of this for her moan to get louder and she started to buck her hips to a faster rhythm. Draco took the opportunity to flick his tongue across one of her nipples and that brought her to the brink. She shuddered as her pelvic muscles contracted around Draco, he let out an audible moan that sent shivers down her spine. His eyes stayed shut for a full minute before he opened them again and rolled her over and playfully grabbed her butt. She giggled, 'Draco… that was a-may-zing.'

'Hmm… I've never had such great sex… ever.'

She murmured her agreement as she cuddled against his chest. He gently ran his hands through her hair as they both fell asleep.

*****

A/N Sorry I didn't warn you about the sex scene. If you wanna send me a better smutty scene just email me. You can be like a beta-reader! As always, please read & review.

~Lockeness~


	10. The Last Supper

**DISCLAIMER: Note to self: You don't own Harry Potter. You only own a double bed, T.V, SONY PS1, Lots of books and a cat. Oh and some clothes, make-up, CD's, computer, SONY CD Player and a few plush animals. BUT NOTHING THAT WOULD INTEREST MILLIONS OF PEOPLE ACROSS THE WORLD AND THAT'S BEEN MADE INTO A MAJOR MOTION PICTURE… THREE TIMES!**

*****

Annette was finished cooking the dinner and was enjoying a nice glass of wine. A particularly fine vintage, with a subtle hint of … GRAPE! Ha, what would they think of next. Wine was wine, but all her hoity toity friends loved to get a glass of wine and analyse it before they drank it. HELLO! Wine is wine people!

Annette married Russell because he was her dream man. She didn't even know that he was rich. She fell in love with him, not his money. She had always been a simple-ish kind of girl. But since they got married, he'd pampered her and spoiled her beyond her wildest dreams. But she refused to sit back and let everyone else do things for her. She did things for herself.

When her second daughter arrived she told her to go up and get Sonia from her room. Vanessa climbed up the stairs to Sonia's old room and knocked on the door. She heard a yelp and then a thud, like something fell to the floor. She giggled to herself. Her mother had said Sonia had her boyfriend with her. The one she constantly talked about.

'OI! GET OUT OF BED YA LITTLE…'

She was interrupted by the door swinging open. There was Sonia, her cheeks were all red and her hair was messed up.

'Hey sis.'

'Mmm hmm… Mum wants you downstairs.'

'OK.'

Vanessa caught sight of a guy sitting on the bed. She grinned at him and waved. He waved back sheepishly. 

Sonia saw the look on Vanessa's face and said 'Vanessa this is Draco, Draco this is Vanessa.'

Draco walked up and shook her hand. 'Congratulations,' he said pointing to her stomach.

She chuckled, 'Yeah well, this little one is giving me all sorts of trouble. You wait till your girlfriend goes through it. Paul is my absolute lifesaver. He handles my cravings for me… unless he's watching Quidditch of course. Even I don't merit the attention when that's on.'

'Oh cool, is he here?' said Draco as his face lit up without noticing that Sonia was blushing so bad she was sure he could feel it.

'Yeah he's downstairs.'

*****

They all went down to the dining room where the table was set for six people. Russell sat down at the head of the table with Paul on his left and Draco on his right. Sonia sat down next to Draco, Vanessa next to Paul and Annette at the other end.

Doraly and another house elf served the meal to everyone. Soon the table was groaning under an enormous amount of food. Draco realise suddenly that he was starving. Everyone got what they wanted from the serving dishes. Soon everyone at the table was engrossed in the food and their conversations. Russell had finished his dinner when he said, 'So you came here on Sonia's broom did you…?'

'Yeah, she let me fly it here. I'm hoping to get one soon. If I had an Iceberg I would always catch the snitch. For once I would beat Potter.'

'Oh, are you on the Hogwarts Quidditch Team?'

'Yeah, Slytherin.'

'Ooh, you're a Slytherin as well.'

'Yeah…'

'Ah, how I loved my days as a Chaser.'

'Yeah, Sonia told me how you used to play. I'd feel really bad if she played against me though. I'm pretty sure she'll be in Gryffindor. She's way too sweet to be in Slytherin. Too smart to be in Ravenclaw and way too energetic to be in Hufflepuff.'

'Well, I think that because she's transferring this late, she won't get Head Girl. I was head boy you know.'

'Cool, I'm a prefect, but I dunno if I'll get head boy. Potter probably will.'

'Potter? Who's that?'

'Oh, Harry Potter.'

'Harry Potter… he goes to Hogwarts?'

'Yeah,' said Draco, looking dishevelled.

'Not a fan then ay?'

He laughed, 'No, he's the reason my father got put in Azkaban last week. Not that he didn't deserve it of course.'

He pursed his lips, 'Yes well, I heard about that.'

Paul butted in then.

'Hey Russ, did you say you got Sonia an Iceberg?'

'Yeah,' he said, distracted and off the topic of Draco's father.

'Mad! Can I fly it Sonia?'

Sonia stopped talking about school with Annette and Vanessa and turned to Paul. 'Yeah sure, it's in the hall. It's so cool, it's just hovering there.'

Paul got up and left the table when Russell called out, 'Oi, wait up, I wanna see what I spent all that money on.'

Russell got up and left the table so quick, he nearly tipped the chair over. Draco pushed his chair closer to Sonia and joined that conversation. Sonia felt his presence behind her and leaned back on him.

'Hello…' she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

'Hey, you full up now? Maybe now you won't get up in the middle of the night and go to get food from the fridge and wake me up,' he said a little louder then he had intended. Annette stopped talking and looked up at Draco. Draco saw a blush creep across Sonia's face in the corner of his eye. She smirked and continued talking to Vanessa. Draco raised his eyebrows at Sonia as if to say 'Okay, that was weird.' She just grinned at him.

Vanessa turned to Sonia, 'So are you all set for September yet?'

'Yeah, but I think I'll go to Diagon Alley again. Shady took ages to deliver that letter for me. I think she's getting a bit old. I was gunna get another owl but I just love her so much. Maybe I'll get a kitten and put Shady with Peachy and Toby.'

'Honey just wait like two days. Okay, I've got to go to the Apothecary because I'll be blowed if I know where I can find Pickled Cactus Roots in Australia. I even asked Lara from Brisbane if she had any but she said that it was too dear and no one ever bought it from her so it went off and all that money went down the drain. And then we can go look for a birthday present for you as well.'

Draco's ears perked up. Birthday? Sonia didn't tell him it was her birthday. His was on September 1st. If hers was soon they'd be close together.

*****

A/N Okay, I'm getting closer to the end. Please review! I need reviews to go on. To know that my story isn't complete SHITE! So I ask again… Please review!

~Lockeness~


	11. Growing Pains

**DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter… oh that's right, NO I DON'T! I wish I did though. It would make me light up inside if my book was read by like 2 billion people world wide. I can't even get 2 people to read this story. And **it's** only like 11 chapters so far. Oh well, life goes on.**

*********

Dinner had been great and he was completely stuffed. Draco had help from Vanessa and found out that Sonia's birthday was on the 2nd of September. He was one day older than her. It was August 20th. They would be going to school together in 11 days. He had to go before then of course. He still didn't have his things and Hogwarts still hadn't sent him a letter.

On the way home Sonia had fallen asleep and Draco didn't want to wake her so he picked her up and took her inside. He took her upstairs to her bedroom but he stubbed his toe on the corner of the railing and he swore. Very audibly. Sonia stirred and asked if he was ok. He grinned. 

'Sorry I woke you, babe. Do you want me to stay over tonight?'

'Yeah, I'm feeling kind of lonely.'

'Alright.'

Draco stripped down to his boxers as Sonia got into her pyjamas. They got into bed. Sonia on the right `cause it's nearest to the door and Draco on the left `cause it had the light and he liked to read before he went to sleep. Draco sat up against the headboard and got out his latest book. Sonia had wanted him to read some muggle literature so she picked out one that he might enjoy just a little bit. It was called 'The Lord of the rings'. He wasn't really getting into it. Come on… Gandalf? What a name. And hobbits? Who believed that crap. Sonia lay nestled in his lap, while he read through the book, with one hand curling her hair around his fingers.  She was sleeping soundly by the time he finished the chapter, which was all he could handle in one night. He put the book down and looked at the peaceful sleeping figure in front of him. He hated to do it to her but he had to. On Monday. That gave him five days to get everything done.

*****

Draco woke up the next morning to find Sonia still passed out on his chest. He lay there for a few more minutes, smiling as he watched her until she woke up. She stretched and then curled up into a ball with a groan.

Draco stopped smiling, 'Babe, what's wrong?'

'Cramps,' she muttered.

'Oh right,' he panicked. He hated one thing about women. One of his gay friends had said to him once that he just didn't trust someone who bled for five days then didn't die. But he did sympathise for her. His cousin, Linda, had been really close to Draco and she taught him heaps about the opposite sex. He immediately snaked his way down to her and kissed her on the forehead. 'Morning babe. I'll run you a bath, K…'

'Hmm,' she grumbled.

While Sonia was in the bath listening to music, Draco went downstairs and went to work. He had breakfast to prepare. He thought he should do it the muggle way, seeing as that's how Sonia liked it. He made her a big breakfast with all her favourites. Bacon, streaky `cause it was the fattiest, eggs scrambled, `cause she didn't like raw egg much, toast, lightly toasted, `cause other wise it was all crumby, and buttered and a glass of ice cold water, just because. 

She came out with a grumpy look on her face. He laid out her breakfast with a flourish. But instead of a smile he got a cold look.

'Why are you so chirpy?'

'Cause … "_I was here with out you baby, but I still see you in my dreams, but tonight boy, it's only you and me". _What no good?'

Sonia laughed, 'Okay soz, I'm just grumpy.'

He walked around behind her, wrapped his arms around her stomach while he kissed her neck. She started eating and said, 'It's only for three days babe, then we can do what ever you want. I'm to lethargic this time of the month.'

Draco let out an audible sigh. 'OK, do you want me to hang around? I'll let you shout at me all you want.'

'Sounds like a deal. Can we go shopping as well? That always cheers me up.'

He chuckled, 'Yeah yeah, typical woman.'

*****

The next day Draco's Hogwarts letter had arrived. He was at Sonia's but it still found him. It was heavier then usual. Sonia sat at the table with him, while he opened it. There was the usual list of books he needed and the letter confirming that term started on September 1st. He kept reading and his heart leapt. He had been made Head boy! He showed the letter to Sonia who shrieked and jumped up to give him a hug.

'Wow babe, my boyfriend… Head Boy! How cool.'

'Yeah,' he smiled weakly.

He took the list with him as they went to Diagon Alley by Floo powder. Sonia cleaned them both up by a simply cleaning charm. He never did get the hang of that householdy stuff. He was a potions man. They walked around hand in hand to all the stores. When they went past the Apothecary Sonia glanced inside. Annette was there stocking up on potion ingredients no doubt. 'Mum,' Sonia called out. Annette turned around and waved to the couple and they waved back. She came outside.

'Just doing some last minute shopping ay?' she said glancing at the school book list in Draco's hand.

'Yeah, and just browsing, Mrs. G (Oh OK Mrs. G, if it makes you feel more comfortable),' Draco said. 

'Well Vanessa is around here somewhere. Paul broke his wand while he was practising some silly Quidditch manoeuvre, so she had to take him to get a new one.'

'Well mum, we'd love to chat but we have to get going. See you later,' she added after kissing her goodbye.

'OK, I say we go have something to eat, and then I have to go get some new quills. Actually let's get the quills first.'

They purchased all Draco's writing things and went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. After they finished Draco bought Sonia a butterbeer. 'Hey Sonia, just wait here for two minutes, I've got to get one more thing then we can go.'

He raced down to Magical Menagerie and purchased the cute tabby kitten he had seen earlier. While on his way back he ran into Annette again.

'Hey Mrs. G,' he said slightly out of breath, 'Don't tell Sonia please, it's a surprise.'

She giggled, 'No of course not Draco dear.'

He ran back to the Leaky Cauldron just as Sonia was getting up.

'Alright, all finished. Let's go home.'

She took his free hand and walked back to the Floo fire place.

*****

A/N Wow I'm on a roll. Or maybe I'm just gibbering on about nothing in particular… Please Read then Review. It'll only take five minutes… PLEASE!! (¿;)

~Lockeness~


	12. Silver Snow

**DISCLAIMER: Ok lets just look at it this way… if I was J.K. Rowling… would I be writing fan fiction? Because by writing 'FAN' Fiction, I am saying that I am a 'FAN'. If I was J.K. Rowling, you would be paying thirty bucks for this book.**

**A/N Also I might be changing P.O.V shortly to tell it from both sides.**

*********

When Draco and Sonia got home that afternoon, Draco had to go back to the Holiday house first, to drop off the kitten. He left it with Iris to look after. 

The weekend went by like a blur. Maybe it was because Draco was such a nervous wreck. He'd never been in love before so therefore he'd never had his heart broken. He was absolutely terrified. But once he was at Hogwarts things were bound to get better… right?

Sonia was getting nervous. Draco had been very jittery lately and Sonia knew him well enough that when he was jittery it was because something was really troubling him. Was it his father? Or maybe his mother was sick. She didn't want to ask him because he didn't really like expressing his emotions all the time.

On Sunday night Sonia and Draco had a quite night in. Sonia was asleep on the bed when Draco came out of the shower. He picked up the doona and wrapped her up in it. 

Draco didn't think he could handle sleeping so close to her tonight. So he left at midnight.

*****

Sonia woke up early the next morning. She felt something around her and smiled. Draco always cuddled with her in the morning. But when she opened her eyes Draco wasn't next to her. _'He must be making breakfast'_ she thought. She got out of bed and put on her old standby, her 'I Luv Boys' track pants and her red and white billabong top. She wandered out of her room towards the kitchen, where she felt something bite her foot. She let out a small scream and looked down, and there was a little tabby kitten, with a green collar on. She looked at the silver tag attached to the collar.

_'I luv you 4 eva'_

And on the other side…

_'My name is Snow'_

She picked him up and looked into his eyes. They were the same silver colour as Draco's. Sonia laughed when he started purring. 

'Well, aren't you just the cutest thing ever,' she said with a giggle.

She took Snow into the kitchen and saw that there was a bowl of milk on the floor and a bowl of cat food as well.

'Well he has certainly taken care of you, little man,' she said aloud.

Sonia glanced up and saw a note on the bench.

'_Dear Sonia,_

_I saw him in the window of Magical Menagerie and new straight away that you had to have him. I've named him Snow, I hope you like him. I've put his food in the pantry so you don't have to worry about buying him any for a while. _

_I'm not going to be here when you wake up._

_I can't handle what we have. Maybe I'm just not ready for love._

_Draco'_

The ink started to run, where her tears had fallen.

*****

A/N Okay this was a short chapter. Please read and review.

~Lockeness~


	13. The Hogwarts Express

**DISCLAIMER: Nup, still don't own Harry Potter.**

*********

Draco had apparated back to the holiday house to get the kitten and write the letter.

He left some food and drink for the kitten, and the note on the bench. Draco didn't want the letter to be too personal; he wouldn't be able to handle it. 

Draco left Sonia's house for the last time. He packed up all his belongings and said goodbye to Iris, she had been his lifesaver.

He tapped the portkey with his wand to activate it. He felt a familiar jerk near his navel and he was flying forwards in a whirlwind of colour and sound. His feet landed with a loud thud in the dining room of the Malfoy Manor.

Draco's mother was sitting at the dining room table; she glanced up when she heard the thud.

'Draco, your friend Blaise is here. Just know, I'm not very proud of you at the moment. I cannot believe that after you told me, you loved this girl and then broke her heart. I was going to have lunch with Annette Gordon today but she just owled me and cancelled. Now would this have anything to do with you? Hmm?'

Draco hung his head. His eyes were already swollen enough. His mother didn't need to see that. 

He wandered into one of the bathrooms and rinsed his eyes out.

Blaise was waiting for him in the study with a package. He clapped when Draco walked in.

'Very good Draco… you figured out a loophole and broke the heart of Russell Gordon's daughter. Didn't think you had it in you,' he added with a smirk.

'Yeah, well give me the broom and go,' he replied.

'Ooh, cat-ty, don't tell me you fell for her as well.'

'Go Blaise. Now, before I lose my temper.'

'Gone,' he said as he disapparated.

Draco's mother walked in. 'Draco dear, I told Emmarin to pack your trunk. Did you go into Diagon Alley already? Otherwise I'll ask her to go and buy your new books as well.'

Draco sighed, 'Umm, yeah I went with Sonia. I got Head Boy, Mum.'

She smiled at him, 'Very good Draco. Now go have something for lunch, you look hungry.'

*****

The 1st of September arrived quickly and Sonia was dreading going to the new school… and seeing Draco again.

She had seen him as he said goodbye to his mother. He looked so good in his robes, with his silver head boy badge attached to them as well. He was the epitome of a god, with his white blonde hair and black school robes. She fought back the tears as she saw a familiar skinny pug faced girl come running up to him and give him a hug. Sonia turned to her mother who had been watching the same thing.

'Buy mum, I'll owl you when I get there OK,' she said with a kiss.

'Okay, honey. I love you.'

Sonia turned and hopped onto the carriage with her trunk. A dark haired boy and a red hair boy came up behind her.

'Need any help there?' enquired the red headed boy.

'That would be great, thanks!'

The boys took her trunk and asked her which compartment she was in.

'Oh, I'm not sure. I'm new and I'm not sure what goes on around her.'

The dark haired boy laughed, 'Well come sit with us then.'

'I'd love to, thanks,' she smiled.

The boys lead the way through the carriages and opened up one of the compartments. In there was another red head girl playing with a ginger cat and a brunette girl who was reading the _'Daily Prophet'_.

The dark haired boy cleared his throat and the two girls looked up.

'Hermione?' Sonia asked the brunette.

'Oh my god! Sonia? Why didn't you tell me you were coming here,' she screamed as she jumped up to give her a hug.

'Well, I only just found out a couple of weeks ago and I've been rushed off my feet ever since.'

'Oh well then, come sit down. This is Ginny,' she said as she pointed to the red haired girl, 'and that's Harry,' she pointed to the dark haired boy, 'and Ron,' as she pointed to the red haired boy.

'Wow, this is so great, I've been here ten minutes and I already know more people then I did at Beauxbatons.'

'Oh, so did you meet Hermione when she was in France last year?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, and we've been friends ever since. How can you not like her, she's so chirpy all the time,' she said as she grinned at Hermione. Snow had escaped Sonia's arms and was now playing with the ginger cat (Sonia his name is crookshanks).

*****

After lunch Sonia was coming back from the bathroom where she heard voices coming from in one of the compartments. She didn't want to listen but she couldn't help it, the voices where pretty loud.

'Pansy, go away.'

'Well, Malfoy, I just heard from the grapevine that the one and only Sonia Gordon, has transferred to Hogwarts.'

'Yeah well, you're right.'

'Does she know about the bet that Blaise gave you? The reason why you fell for her in the first place.'

'No, and she doesn't need to either.'

'Well Draco, I think that she should know that the man she fell in love with only did it because he was saving his pride. Oh and he was getting a broomstick.' She laughed haughtily. 

Sonia had heard enough. She slid the compartment door open. Draco looked shocked to say the least. 'Sonia,' he choked.

The skinny pug faced girl turned around.

'Parkinson,' Sonia said coldly.

'Gordon,' Pansy said with a sneer.

'You two know each other?' asked Draco.

Sonia turned to him. 'Of course I know her Draco. I'm Sonia Gordon. I know everyone,' she shouted angrily.

'But obviously I don't warrant enough respect from everyone else. Let's all make bets to break Sonia heart, she just a stupid rich bitch.' She turned around and ran back to the compartment where Hermione and the group was.

*****

Hermione turned to her a couple of hours later.

'Come on Sonia, you'd better get into your robes, we'll be there soon. Plus you need to rest your eyes. You've been reading that book this whole time.'

Sonia had been reading the book the whole time, but she was still on the page she was on two hours ago. She was thinking about Draco. Had all that stuff he'd said to her been fake? The look in his eyes every time he said her loved her certainly looked real. 

Hermione got up to leave when the train stopped. She took Sonia's arm and led her away.

'Come on cheer up. I heard what happened. You and Draco Malfoy… ay?'

'Yeah but I don't want to think about it. He's a mistake, he's just a typical guy.'

Draco emerged from the shadows behind them, one solitary tear running down his cheek. '_He's a mistake, he's just a typical guy.' _The words cut through him like a hot knife.

*****

The next morning Sonia woke up from one of the best sleeps she'd had. On her bed was a single card and a red rose. She opened it up.

_'Sonia meet me in the __Astronomy__Tower__ tonight at 7._

_Love Draco.'___

*****

A/N OK it'll be life at Hogwarts now. How am I going? Read and Review and then you can tell me!!

~Lockeness~


	14. Explain Yourself!

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter… Hmm sorry that's like an involuntary reflex now. He he he… =D**

*********

_'Sonia, _

_Meet me in the __Astronomy__Tower__ tonight at 7._

_Love Draco.'___

Sonia swung herself out of bed to get ready for her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She donned the white blouse, grey pleated skirt, tie, grey blazer and her black school robes. All bearing the signature colours of the Gryffindor, Red and Gold. The sorting hat had sorted her into Gryffindor house the previous evening.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Hermione glanced over at Sonia as they were leaving the Hogsemead Station and moving up the winding road leading to the Hogwarts castle. She looked troubled after she'd said that comment about Draco. Why did she come running back from the bathroom?

Sonia sensed Hermione looking at her so she lifted her head and forced a smile, 'Wow, all these people… It's kind of overwhelming.'

'Yeah, but you'll get used to it. I just hope you get used to the castle. It's a bit unruly at times. You know, trick steps, moving stairs, hidden doors… Harry will help you if you get lost,' he blushed, she continued, 'He has more knowledge of this castle than Filch, the caretaker. Oh yeah that reminds me, you'd better steer clear of Filch's cat Mrs. Norris.'

'Right…' she said looking kind of bewildered.

'Oops, now I've probable worried you. Don't worry about a thing. All seventh year students, no matter which house, have combined lessons, since all the students pick different subjects,' she pointed to herself, Ron and Harry, 'so you'll never get lost,' she added.

The carriage they were in pulled to a halt outside the huge castle that was Hogwarts.

The enormous wooden doors opened slowly so reveal a huge Entrance Hall glowing with light of torches reflecting off the glossy marble floor. In the middle of the hall, stood a tall familiar looking witch with a pointy hat and a stern expression on her face watching as the students moved through the Entrance Hall and through to the right towards the Great Hall.

She cleared her throat as she looked at Sonia. 'Miss. Gordon, please wait here for the first years.'

Sonia glanced around at Harry, Hermione and Ron who all whispered, 'Good luck,' and gave her three enthusiastic smiles complete with a thumbs up from each of them. She grinned as she stood next to Professor McGonagall. 

When the Entrance Hall was completely empty, Sonia turned to the Professor.

'Aunt Minerva, you haven't changed a bit in the last five years,' she exclaimed as she pulled her Aunt into a tight hug which was returned.

'Sonia, you've grown up so much. You look like your mother more than ever now.'

'Yeah, everyone says that but I just don't see it,' Sonia said with a laugh.

'Well, you still have that monotonous Australian drawl. One which I hope your mother hasn't picked up.'

'Nah, she still has her English accent.'

'Well, I'm glad you chose to come to Hogwarts. It really is the best.'

'Hmm,' she muttered in agreement, 'Have you heard from Grandmother lately?'

'Yes I did, she is sorry that she hasn't spoken to you or Annette lately but she is still in Brazil with that toy-boy Wizard of hers. She was going to some carnival last I heard.'

'Yeah, that's good old granny for you.'

'Ye…' she was interrupted by three thunderous knocks.

'Ah yes, here's Hagrid with the First years now,' she said while straightening her hat.

After she opened the Doors to reveal the timid looking first years, Professor McGonagall ushered the First years and Sonia up to the front of the Great Hall. Sonia walked behind them while she stared in awe at the magnificent sight that met her eyes. Thousands of candles were hovering meters off the table and the ceiling was showing the sky outside which was a deep blue colour, alight with millions of stars. The four tables which she supposed were the house tables were filled with students. Some whispering behind their hands as she walked past. _'Hmph, you'd think they've never seen a student transfer,'_ she thought. She glanced around and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry smiling at her encouragingly. Another glance in the opposite direction and she saw Draco looking at her with a look of… she wasn't sure but it wasn't a look she liked on him. He looked sad, like something was troubling him. _'Snap out of it Sonia, he's a dickhead who used you. You don't love him anymore… you can't love him anymore.'  _

Still, the feeling she got in her stomach every time she saw him smile, was one that she had gotten quite used to and missed lately. When the students lined up the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall brought in a stool with a ratty looking wizards hat perched on top of it. The hat immediately broke into a song about the four houses.

(A/N It's pretty late while I'm typing this so please insert the words of one of the sorting hats songs.)

The hat finished its song and the hall erupted with cheers.

'When I call your name, please put on the hat and sit on the stool. Once the hat announces your House, go and sit at the appropriate table,' she announced to the first years and Sonia.

The names were called out and one by one the little first years got sorted into their houses. 'Gindal, Luke' had just sat down at the Hufflepuff table and Professor McGonagall called out, 'Gordon, Sonia'. Sonia walked up to the sorting hat and placed it over her head.

'Hmm, Sonia, it's been a long while since I've had a Gordon here. You seem to be troubled though. I was thinking about putting you in Slytherin but this problem you have, has gotten me into a bit of a muddle. Gryffindor would be good because of your emotional side but your attachment to one particular Slytherin confuses me.'

'Don't you even think of putting me in that house with him,' she sneered quietly.

'Hmm, alright then… GRYFFINDOR!' the hat exclaimed proudly.

The Gryffindor house erupted into cheers once more for the new member. She went to sit down and glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco looked at her and she turned away with a cold look.

Harry and Ron both beamed at her. 'Congratulations!' they cried out in unison. Hermione hugged her as Sonia sat down next to her.

The sorting finished and the tables were filled with copious amounts of food. Sonia forgot all her troubles as she ate, drank and made friends with all the other seventh year Gryffindors.

Sonia was soon full and sleepy. The headmaster, who she recognised as the one and only Albus Dumbledoor, excused them all and wished them goodnight. 

Sonia wandered out of the hall with Hermione, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who were all having a heated conversation about the new teachers this year. Sonia looked around just as Draco was coming up behind her. 'Draco,' she muttered and all the girls turned around.

He cleared his throat, 'Umm, it's alright Sonia I just wanted to talk to Granger about Head duties.'

He took her aside and talked to Hermione for a while and she came back to the group with an odd expression on her face. She turned to Sonia.

'Wow, I don't know what you did to him, but he didn't say anything about my heritage once.'

'Yeah, he's changed alright,' she said with a sigh. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned once more.

Draco was looking her straight in the eye. 'Sonia, talk to me… just for a minute. I have to explain.'

She was about to say no when he looked at her and her stomach produced that all too familiar feeling. Hermione whispered in her ear, 'Go, I'll wait for you at the top of the stairs.'

Sonia silently smiled at Hermione and felt a smooth, warm, muscled hand entwine itself with hers and pulled her along towards a more private part of the Entrance Hall.

Draco stopped and turned to look at her.

'Sonia, hear me out okay.' She nodded mutely, he continued. 'OK, what you heard Pansy say was right. I was in Hervey Bay for one reason – The bet that Blaise gave me. I was to make an Australian girl fall in love with me, then break her heart.' He looked at her again and saw the tears, silently streaming down her smooth cheeks. He softened his voice as he wiped the tears away with his thumb, 'I didn't plan on falling for her as well though.' She looked at him through her wet lashes, making her eyes glisten in the candlelight. He couldn't help himself as he slowly bent his head down to meet hers and enveloped her in a gentle kiss. His hand brushed her hair out of her eyes and stroked her cheek. She pulled away from the kiss still crying. 

'Draco, I… I can't do this. I love you. Even though I do love you, I hate you for hurting me like this. You say I wasn't just a bet, but you still did it, why?'

'Babe,' she shot him a look, 'Sonia, you have no idea what it is like to be in Slytherin. I am the leader OK. We Slytherins don't function without one. If I didn't finish this bet, I would have had to start from scratch, work my way up from the bottom. And as little as this bet may seem to you, my father holds great respect for Slytherin bets, so it would have meant turmoil for my father as well. A bet isn't just a bet when you're in Slytherin House.'

'Draco,' she choked, 'Your father is in Azkaban.'

'He has his sources, don't you worry. He would have found out and made it hell for me, possibly my mother as well. If I fail, he fails.'

She looked at him, it was the first time he ever really spoken about his father to her, well since she found out he was a wizard anyway.

'Draco, you're strong, stronger than me. Maybe if you were in my position, you would handle it better but I need time. You really hurt me with this. I was in despair for the last few days of the holidays. I thought I couldn't go on.'

'Babe, I mean, Sonia, I was too. Don't think it was an easy decision for me to make. Plus you weren't alone. You had Snow. Where is he by the way?'

'Umm, up in the dorm I think. I'll let you see him on the weekend.'

He smiled, the first one she'd seen that day. 'Okay,' he kissed her again, 'Bye, I'll see you in class. If you decide you don't want to pick up the relationship again, I hope we can still be friends. I might be able to cope with only being your friend but if you never talked to me again… I just don't want to think about it.'

'Okay Draco, Night…' she turned and walked back to Hermione at the top of the stairs.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸****

**REVIEWS:**

Harrypotter1993: Thank you! I will keep trying! That's 3!!

Milkshake-Minx: Thank you for your review! That brings the grand total up to 4!! 

A/N Wow it's a long one this one. But it's kind of late so I hope it all makes sense. I'm hoping to finish the story in a few more chapters but I just don't want to end it after all this. I suppose the story just starts to get a bit monotonous after awile… Oh well. Please Read and Review!!!

~Lockeness~


End file.
